dissappear
by hiirei
Summary: Bagaimana jika suatu hari Karamatsu menghilang tanpa mengucap selamat tinggal?


"Osomatsu," panggilnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Namun Osomatsu tidak mau menoleh. Tidak mau menjawab. Tidak mau menanggapi. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan si adik, dan dia sudah sedikit muak dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Osomatsu." Dan anehnya, wajahnya masih menunjukkan senyum. Senyum yang selalu ditampilkannya, tidak peduli kata-kata kasar atau menyakitkan yang mereka beri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu hari aku menghilang tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan?"

.

.

.

dissapear

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya.

Part 2 of **Let's talk about death**

.

.

.

Tidak jarang si anak kedua Matsuno itu mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Suka mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan—yang kalimatnya saja tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh yang lain. Cerewet, biasanya omongannya tak masuk akal.

Namun tak jarang juga Osomatsu mendapati Karamatsu menanyakan hal-hal yang menakutkan. Seperti bagaimana jika mereka tidak ada dan Osomatsu hanya berkhayal. Atau sebenarnya mereka berlima hanya robot yang diciptakan Osomatsu. Atau mengapa mereka harus terlahir kembar enam.

Atau, yang paling terbaru, _bagaimana jika Karamatsu menghilang tanpa mengucap selamat tinggal?_

 _Bagaimana jika suatu hari, mereka terbangun di atas futon berisikan lima orang, dan tidak mengingat Karamatsu?_

Osomatsu tahu bahwa sikapnya dan sikap adik-adiknya yang lain agak terlalu kasar terhadap si Matsuno biru. Sikap kasar yang di luar batas wajar sebagai saudara. Karena bukankah orang lain mengatakan, bahwa sejahat apapun saudara, akan tetap ada rasa kasih sayang?

(Tapi sepertinya Osomatsu tidak merasakan adanya kasih sayang terhadap Karamatsu dari siapapun.)

Awalnya, dia hanya menganggap pertanyaan itu sebagai salah satu dari jutaan pertanyaan bodoh yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Biasanya juga, kalau tidak dijawab, pertanyaan itu tidak akan terucap kembali. Biasanya, jika dia hanya meresponnya dengan kedua bola mata yang berputar, dia tidak akan pernah mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi.

Tapi kali ini rasanya semakin tidak dijawab, semakin sering pertanyaan itu diberikan. Semakin sering Karamatsu mencegatnya, menyapanya dengan runtutan kalimat dari puisi lama, lalu menanyakan pertanyaan aneh itu lagi.

Tidak hanya pada Osomatsu, si anak kedua itu juga menanyakannya kepada adik-adik mereka. Tentu responnya tidak jauh berbeda; didiamkan, diberi dengusan, atau malah dijawab dengan _baguslah kalau kau mati, aku tidak perlu melihat atau mendengar suaramu lagi_ —Ichimatsu memang tidak tahu batas untuk sikap kasarnya.

Tidak ada yang menganggap pertanyaan itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Tidak ada yang terlalu memikirkannya. Tidak ada yang peduli.

Namun Osomatsu selalu merasa ada yang janggal setiap kali Karamatsu tersenyum setelah menanyakan hal tersebut.

* * *

Suara pintu dibuka, namun tidak ada yang repot-repot menoleh selain Osomatsu.

Karamatsu, dengan senyumannya yang selalu hadir di wajah, dengan pakaian menyakitkannya serta kacamata hitam terpasang, bersandar di pintu.

... Entah Osomatsu yang salah melihat atau memang Karamatsu bersandar seakan dia kesusahan untuk berdiri. Dia memerhatikan adiknya lebih teliti lagi. Rambutnya sedikit basah (padahal hari ini tidak hujan, matahari juga tidak terlalu terik), napasnya berderu, dan pakaiannya sedikit tidak rapi untuk ukuran seorang 'Karamatsu'.

Osomatsu baru saja akan menanyakan apa ada yang terjadi pada si adik ketika tanpa pemberitahuan atau apapun, Karamatsu kembali menutup pintu dan langkah kakinya terdengar berjalan menjauh.

Dia segera beranjak dari duduknya, majalah yang tadi dibaca dilemparnya tanpa peduli, kakinya segera melangkah mengikuti Karamatsu. Membuka pintu, dia menoleh ke kanan dn kiri, tidak mendapati sosok adiknya.

Berpikir sebentar, ia mengecek keberadaan sepatu Karamatsu. Jika ada, berarti masih ada di rumah. Jika tidak, kemungkinan keluar lagi. Menuju _genkan_ , dia mendapati tidak adanya sepatu biru yang mencolok itu.

Osomatsu menghela napas, kemudian mengganti sandal rumah yang dipakainya dengan sepatu merah.

Di waktu-waktu seperti ini, dia hanya bisa membayangkan satu tempat di mana adiknya yang satu itu pasti berada di ...

* * *

"Hei," ujarnya, menepuk pundak biru itu.

Si pemilik pundak tidak menoleh, tetap menatap kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut di pangkuan seakan sedang larut dalam pikiran.

Yang lebih tua mendudukkan dirinya di samping si adik, menatap beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama. Ah, melihat anak-anak itu membuatnya rindu masa kecil. Masa di mana segalanya lebih mudah, tidak rumit, dan hanya ada keceriaan.

Karamatsu menolehkan kepalanya, kedua mata yang identik dengannya menatap wajah Osomatsu, dan kali ini tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Si Matsuno merah membalas tatapannya, dengan senyuman kecil, dan satu tangan yang bergerak untuk merangkul pundak si adik.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Osomatsu tidak ingin memaksakan pertanyaan pada Karamatsu jika si adik tidak mau ditanya dan Karamatsu tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu (yang rasanya lama sekali bagi Osomatsu, karena tidak terbiasa dengan adiknya yang menjadi pendiam seperti ini), Karamatsu memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Osomatsu.

Merasa penasaran akan kelakuan Karamatsu, dia akhirnya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Adiknya itu sempat tersentak pelan mendengar pertanyaannya, namun Osomatsu tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ada di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Karamatsu pelan. "Apa kau sudah punya jawaban untuk pertanyaanku?"

Osomatsu menghela napas, "Belum."

* * *

 _Kalau suatu hari aku menghilang, aku harap—_

* * *

"Oh! _Brother_ ,"

Osomatsu menatapnya dari sofa. Tangannya sesekali mengambil keripik dari toples yang berada di sebelahnya.

Hari ini Karamatsu bersikap seperti biasanya. Bersikap seolah tidak ada Karamatsu yang kemarin—yang berdiri saja kesusahan, yang tidak mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan, yang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Dia bangun lebih pagi seperti biasanya. Menyapa mereka seperti biasanya. Memakai pakaian mencoloknya seperti biasa. Semuanya seperti biasa. Dan Osomatsu merasa ada yang janggal.

Karamatsu menoleh, menatapnya, dan sedikit terkejut ketika tahu Osomatsu sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. Dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, Karamatsu tersenyum.

Sayangnya, senyum itu tidak seperti biasanya. Senyumnya terasa pahit dan Osomatsu tidak suka.

* * *

Malam itu, Karamatsu tidak pulang.

Osomatsu menungguinya di ruang depan, dengan sebungkus rokok dan televisi yang menyala. Dia bahkan tidak melihat adiknya yang satu itu keluar rumah, padahal dia berada di rumah seharian ini.

Pertanyaan bodoh Karamatsu itu kembali terulang di benaknya.

 _Bagaimana jika Karamatsu menghilang tanpa mengucap selamat tinggal?_

* * *

Dua hari.

Tiga hari.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Karamatsu. Yang lainnya juga tampak tidak menyadarinya. Osomatsu sudah mencari ke tempat yang ia tahu sering dikunjungi Karamatsu, namun haslnya nihil.

* * *

 _"Selamat tinggal, Osomatsu."_

 _"Kenapa kau mengatakan selamat tinggal?"_

 _"Setidaknya aku sempat mengatakannya. Jadi jika nanti aku menghilang—"_

* * *

Osomatsu menghembuskan napas, membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan asap dari rokok yang dipegangnya. Tangan lainnya memegang sekaleng bir murah yang dibelinya tadi siang. Ini tidak baik, sebenarnya. Kalau Choromatsu melihatnya, pasti ia diomeli.

Tapi untuk saat ini, dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan omelan adik keduanya. Dia hanya ingin menikmati angin malam ditemani rokok dan birnya.

Hari ini, tepat sebulan sejak Karamatsu hilang. Tidak ada yang dapat menemukannya. Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya lagi. Seakan-akan dia lenyap begitu saja.

(Osomatsu menyesal. Mungkin hari itu, hari terakhir dia melihat Karamatsu, dia harusnya menanyakan senyum si adik yang terasa begitu janggal. Dia harusnya menanyakan lebih lanjut mengapa penampilannya berantakan di hari sebelumnya.)

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menghilang tanpa mengucap selamat tinggal?"_

Osomatsu mematikan rokoknya, lalu meneguk habis bir yang dipegangnya sebelum membuang kaleng itu ke tempat sampah.

Mungkin ...

Mungkin jika Karamatsu memang ingin menghilang, dia seharusnya tidak mengucap perpisahan. Karena jika Karamatsu mengucapkannya, Osomatsu pasti tidak akan bisa melepasnya.

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

 **a/n:** haloooo! rasanya sudah lamaaaaaa banget gak nulis di sini huhu apakah fandom ini masih hidup :")) /krik/

IFA sekarang sudah masuk bulan nominasi, lho! Sampai tanggal 18 November, kalian bisa nominasiin fic, author, dan fand favorit kalian! Di /*NominasiIFA16 (hapus *)!


End file.
